Four Days
by KillianJones
Summary: AU: Genderbend. Prince Emmett made the mistake of underestimating fearsome, gorgeous Captain Lilly Jones. Unpleased with his attitude, and lack of skill, Captain Jones plans on letting him walk the plank. Emmett, not happy with this turn of events, asks for a week to best her, if not he'll walk the plank. Bored, yet interested in his behaviour, Captain Jones gives him four days.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain Jones I presume," a male voice sounded behind her.

"Depends on who's asking," she smiled and turned around. On the docks stood a fairly attractive male figure, pointing a sword at her. Sea green eyes, short blonde hair. Hells, even that bewildered and confused look on his face suited him.

"What?" The blonde asked, clasping his sword in his hand even harder until his knuckles whitened.

"Gentlemen," Captain Jones turned to her crew, and gestured with her left arm - that ended in a hook - to the stranger on the docks "Mr. What." Instantly her crew laughed at her words.

"No I..." But the men's laughter couldn't let him finish. Almost feeling sorry for the man, Captain Jones raised her hand to silence her men.

"So Mr. What, do I owe you money, if that's the case then I am not the person you are looking for," she smirked. The man took small steps towards her ship. The Captain's men started reaching for their swords, but she shook her head at them, letting them know she could handle this on her own.

"No that's not it," She crossed her arms as the man marvelled out loud, lowering his sword, "They didn't tell me Captain Jones was a girl."

"Did they tell you I am a man?" She raised an expressive eyebrow, soft laughter came from her crew.

"No that either..."

"Well," Captain Jones interrupted him, getting impatient with the stranger who just walked aboard without an invitation. "If they didn't deem it worth mentioning, I shall take that as a compliment."

"Do as you please. However, I came here to kill you, but I am not fighting a girl."

"Perfect, then this will be an easy win for me." Her men laughed once again, "Mr. What. If you please, get off my ship. I won't ask twice," her voice was kind and calm, not threatening, and perhaps that was exactly what provoked his reaction.

"I don't take orders from you," he scoffed.

"Very well," Captain Jones sighed, nodding at Mr. Smee before taking her sword, swinging it at the blonde stranger, nicking him in his cheek.

"You..."

"Cut me, yes. I know that. I could have killed you, bla bla bla," she mocked, "I prefer to play with my toys a while before ruining them too soon. Although I did just cut your pretty cheek, so I should have probably..." Captain Jones leaned forward, cutting the man's trousers, blood soaking through the cloth almost immediately. He cursed under his breath. "Well then, are you just going to let me keep cutting you or are you going to fight me?"

"I already said I don't fight girls," The man stepped away from her, turning around to find that the ship was sailing away from the docks.

"You have nowhere to go now, so I suggest you go down fighting. Fight me!" Captain Jones yelled, stepping closer. The man turned around, swinging his sword at her, which she blocked, pushing him away. It took the man a good ten minutes before realising she was merely playing with him, tiring him without getting tired herself.

That is until she got bored and drove him to the stairs, forcing him upwards, toward the prow of the ship. Once there, he, with her sword against his throat, realised had no moves left. He was stuck between dying at her sword or drowning in the sea. He closed his eyes, ready for her sword. But instead she flicked his sword out of his hands and kicked it away, the man opened his eyes again, to see that she lowered her sword and one of her men picked up his sword.

"Captain," She turned her head to face him as he showed her the sword, revealing the Royal Emblem. A smile grew on her face as she turned back around to face the stranger.

"Sebastian, bring him to my cabin, fix him up a bit before I'm there."

"Yes, Hook," her crew member couldn't help but smiling as well. "Must he be tied up?"

"Oh, no, no," Her voice sounded soft and gentle, but also incredibly fake. "He's our guest," She grinned and watched them walk away. "Amazing, a Royal on my ship, this day just keeps getting better and better," she said to no one in particular; to anyone that was listening. Usually someone would reply. They always did when she gave orders to no one in particular. One person would always reply.

"So what do you intend on doing with him?"

"Ask for ransom. Or maybe I'll have him walk my plank," She smiled and shrugged, looking cute but lethal at that moment. "I've never had a Royal walk my plank, it must be a great feeling."

When she walked into her cabin Sebastian had just finished tying up his leg where she cut him with a bandage. His eyes followed her as she took her hair out of the braid, letting her long brown hair fall over shoulders. She stretched - moaning softly in the process - and took of her coat, somehow she looked sensual, as if she was aware that he was watching her. But someone as beautiful as her must really be aware of anyone who stares. He quickly turned his gaze away from her as she turned around.

Sebastian flashed her a smile and a nod, obviously Sebastian would have seen the look the man had given her. Strangely aroused by a gorgeous pirate who had just violently tried to murder him. She now stepped toward him, studying his face closer as Sebastian showed himself the exit. Green eyes, blonde hair, a small stubble, a freshly made cut running across his cheek. Red, against his pale royal skin, it suited him.

"A Royal Emblem, that makes you a noble. Then you must be Emmett, yes? Emmett Swan?"

The man cockily tapped his fingers on the wooden table and looked at her with a smug smile, "I don't have to tell you." In a quick, swift moment the Captain took her dagger from her belt and drove it into the table, between his index and middle finger, leaving the man breathless for a moment.

"Next time, I'll take one off," she hissed, "Are you or are you not Emmett Swan?"

"I am," He replied and swallowed, instantly regaining his cocky attitude. "And you Captain Jones? What about your name?" The Captain smiles, raising her dagger to Emmett's throat.

"I highly doubt you are in the position of asking questions here. But I go by many names. Captain Jones, Captain Hook, my father used to call me Little Shit sometimes," she moved her face closer to his. So close that she could see his eyes had a hint of hazel in them as well. So close that she could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke his next words.

"What about your first name?"

"Does my first name matter?" Captain Jones asked, still holding her dagger against his throat. He took a breath, unintentionally moving the blade across his throat. The sharpness cutting off part of his stubble. She laughed in amusement, this was a new experience for her, in three hundred years, she had never kept her toys alive. But this one was interesting, he feared her, but he wouldn't let it show, instead he would much rather play her back instead.

"It seems only fair, I am at a disadvantage because you know my name."

"That's actually untrue, mate," she smirked, "You are at a disadvantage because my knife is against your throat. Do tell me Emmett, why were you trying to kill me?" The man sighed in defeat.

"My father had a warning about pirates. Piracy is against the law, so I thought I'd come to teach you the law." Captain Jones, upon realising Emmett was now willing to answer her questions, sat back in the chair across him.

"How much would your father pay for you if I asked for ransom?"

"He won't. He'll come fighting, with his army." Captain Jones nodded and leaned back in her chair, scratching her cheek with her right hand. She looked so nonchalant that Emmett was surprised she didn't just throw her legs on the table.

"An army of how many?"

"Thousands," Emmett answered. Captain Jones smirked.

"An army of how many?" She simply repeated.

"Two hundred, at most," Emmett, this time honestly, answered. Captain Jones nodded and got up again.

"Very well, if he won't pay for you, and I can't fight an army that large with only twenty men, you have no use for me."

"So you'll let me go?"

"Mate, no," she laughed and got up, "I'll let you walk the plank." She smiled before leaving the cabin.

"So Lilly, now what?" Sebastian asked.

"Prepare the plank," She smiled, and crossed her arms. "And don't call me Lilly," Captain Jones shook her head in disapproval and turned around upon hearing the door of her cabin open again. Seeing no threat in him anymore, none of the crew members took action to stop him or send him back.

"So your name is Lilly?" Emmett asked, smiling a little at this new information.

"Lillian actually," Captain Jones smiled, "But seeing as you are about to walk the plank, I don't see what use that information is to you now.

"You're really going to send me into the water?"

"Yep," she smiled, "But look at the bright side. If I use my monocular, I can still see your Kingdom. So perhaps if you're a good swimmer... And if the crocodiles, sharks, hungry fish don't get you. You might make it." Emmett looked into the distance, squinting his eyes against the sunlight, trying to see his Kingdom. Suddenly he jerked his head up, facing her.

"Isn't there some sort of Pirate's code?"

"You want to be left alone on an island with a gun and one bullet?" Lilly asked, snorting once.

"Yes," Emmett answered, "Please."

"Oh man," the Captain laughed, running her hand through her soft-looking hair. "You must really have a damn death wish. I'm telling you the plank is way quicker. But hey, very well, I know just the place. Mr. Smee?" In the background, few men started laughing; knowing their Captain well enough to know what this place would be.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Set course to Neverland."

* * *

He looked at the island, it looked fairly deserted. But Lillian had warned him about the danger that lured, the traps, and the man named Peter Pan, right before she gave him one last chance to jump off the plank. She leaned on the railing next to him, placing the bullet in the gun without looking at it - instead looking at the island.

"Having second thoughts, mate?" She smiled. Emmett shook his head, grabbing the railing to keep his hands from shaking. "It's a shame, I was starting to like you. I'm glad I don't have to be around to see you getting killed."

"You almost killed me yourself," Emmett snorted, not quite believing her words.

"Well if I'm honest, love. I've never really killed anyone. Not directly. I have let them walk my plank, I have left them on deserted islands, their fate after that is not mine to decide. Well I mean, I have killed only one man in my life, but he had it coming."

"Yeah, and who's that?" He asked, trying to mask the fact that he is actually genuinely interested.

"The man who took my hand," She raised her left arm. "But I'd undo it if I had the chance."

"Regret?" Emmett questioned, looking down at her. She smiled.

"No, I'm bored."

"Captain, we're ready," Mr Smee announced. Lilly nodded, gesturing Emmett towards the plank.

"Eh," he mutters, stopping right before the plank.

"Did you think we'd drop you off the island? I have done you enough favours already."

"What about one more favour?"

"No favours anymore mate, a deal is the most I'll do now," the Captain leaned against a wooden pillar as she gave her attention to him, raising her eyebrows; a sign for him to speak.

"What if I can best you?" Emmett started, but was almost immediately interrupted by her laughter.

"Really love? I can count the people that bested me on one hand. I can tell you already that you will not be one of them."

"But what if I can?" Lilly threw her head back, sighing in boredom. "Give me a week. If I have bested you by then, you bring me back home. If not, you leave me here, without the gun."

"Four days. That's all you're getting. If you succeed I will bring you back to your Kingdom. You're lucky I'm bored," Lilly stood straight, "Prepare the boats. Now that I am here I might as well enjoy a trip to the island."

One of the men snickered, elbowing Emmett behind Captain Jones' back, whispering, "She'll be your end, and you don't even see it. Boy, you should have walked the plank."

* * *

**AN:** Reviews are greatly appreciated, and encouraging. Tips and corrections are always helpful. Thanks loves. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Something wrong, Hook?" Sebastian asked his Captain, she simply sighed and looked up at him, straight into his brown eyes.

"I've had my plank prepared twice today and I saw no one jumping off, perhaps this day isn't as great," Lilly spoke with such a major pout, that Sebastian knew instantly she was teasing, however some truth was still hidden in her words, he just knew.

"Would you like me to jump, Captain?" He teased back.

"Yes, I'd love to."

"All right," Slowly Sebastian stepped towards the plank. "It is a nice day for a swim..." He muttered while taking off his shirt.

"You wouldn't," the Captain laughed, curiously watching his every move.

"I would," Sebastian smirked, "You're the one that wouldn't."

"Is that a challenge, sailor?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, yes. I'll race you, see you on the island," and with that he jumped.

"Hey!" Captain Jones yelled, laughing a little as she shot forward towards the plank. Emmett watched her as he held back a smile, with that attitude - even after he had seen what she was capable of - she looked about five years old. Laughing, yet slightly annoyed by her crew-member's false start. She then quickly turned around and for a brief second he feared she read minds as well, but she simply pointed at him and ordered to take him along before jumping as well. Captain Jones had prepared herself for cold water, so when she jumped in and found the water was actually rather warm, she was pleasantly surprised. As a youngster, Lilly used to be a great swimmer, but swimming one-handedly was not an easy task.

When she came back up after her long dive, she saw that Sebastian was not too far away from her. Still out of reach, but swimming as if his life depended on it. He wasn't a very good swimmer, she noticed, if he had the technique, he would go so much faster. And yet, he was still in front of her, not intending on forfeiting and letting her win. She ended up ashore just a bit after Sebastian, and watched him lie down, slightly out of breath. Captain Jones laughed a breathless laugh and sat down on top of him, using him as a seat as she squeezed her hair dry. Sebastian laughed, shaking her, and let her keep sitting.

The first boat came ashore a little later - when they had both regained their breath, Lilly still sitting on top of him, the salt of the water already starting to make her clothes stick to her body. Mr. Smee, two of the deck workers and Emmett Swan came out of the boat. Mr Smee handed Emmett some supplies, Emmett then nodded to something Mr. Smee said and came walking toward the Captain and Sebastian.

"Towels!" Lilly exclaimed as she finally was able to see what Emmett was holding. "Oh, Mr. Smee you are fantastic," she smiled as she accepted a towel from Emmett, not looking at him in the process. Three more boats arrived ashore as Mr. Smee came towards them as well, holding up two dry shirts. A black and a white. A small smile was playing on his lips, trying to hide that he liked the compliments. Sebastian gave him a thankful nod and took the black shirt from his hands. "Like, really fantastic," she continued her sentence and took off her wet shirt, leaving her in a brassiere and soaked trousers, and accepted the remaining white shirt from Mr. Smee. Her men looked various places as she changed oh so bluntly in front of them. All except Emmett. He stared at her, his eyes wide, lips slightly parted.

Lilly smirked, "what's wrong, mate. Never seen a brassiere before?"

"I..." He stammered, feeling caught, and that the Captain's men laughed with her words did not help either, and his cheeks coloured crimson. Lilly laughed softly and turned around.

"I expect everybody back at the ship around nightfall," she announced, and nodded, sending everyone away. Captain Jones turned around, finding a tree in the sun, laying her towel on the hot sand and sitting down.

"Is it safe for them to just walk around like that? With this man Peter walking around I mean?" Emmett sat down across her, partly in the shadows of the trees, but he didn't seem to mind. Lilly stretched her legs so that the sun could dry her trousers.

"Peter is hardly a man," She replied, running her hand through her damp hair. "He's just a boy. And sure it's safe. Peter and I shared a common goal - and he agreed that if I succeeded, I was allowed to come and go as I pleased and we would not be harmed. Although I must admit, not many have this advantage."

"A common goal?"

"To dispose of the man that took my hand," She simply answered. He wondered what age she was. She looked no older than twenty-five, but that seemed too young to stop caring about the fact that she was one-handed. "So have you, or have you not?"

"Have I what?"

"Seen a brassiere?" Captain Jones questioned, looking at him while waiting for a reply.

"Of course I have," he scoffs.

"On a woman or just lying around?"

"On a woman," he replied hastily, his cheeks once again coloured red.

"Mine didn't count," Lilly laughed, studying his face. He was not lying, but he was certainly hiding something. How strange, because, who would she tell? His parents?

"Still yes," He answers, facing her as well, their eyes met. His bright eyes distracted her for a second before returning to tease him.

"Like who, your mom?" Emmett frowns, pursing his lips.

"Why would it not be my girlfriend?"

"You forget, love," Lilly started, "That you are Royalty. Whether you are or are not seeing someone is everyone's knowledge." Emmett nodded slowly and sighed.

"She was a whore."

"That's not very nice."

"No, she really was. Each year on my birthday ball, other princes would ask if I had..." he trails off and starts whispering, "been intimate with someone." Lilly nods, holding back the urge to laugh. It must be a disgrace to talk about sex in the castle. Emmett had scanned her face, knowing she wanted to laugh, but somehow grateful she didn't. "And with each year that passed, their mockery and laughter became worse. So I grew tired of it and found an easy way out. I gave her a little extra to keep her mouth shut. I had told them later she was a stranger passing by."

"Must've been the girls lucky day, screwing a Royal and getting paid extra to keep quiet about it," she scratched her cheek, somehow it still felt like he kept something back. But she shrugged it off; it didn't bother her that he did not want to share his darkest secrets with her.

"What about you?" Emmett asked.

"Have I ever seen a brassiere? I don't know man, I might have, but I'm not sure," She looked down on her breasts. He quickly looked away to the sand and she realised that he was indeed uncomfortable with all this exposure. "Emmett Swan, I have lived over three hundred years, I have been with my fair share of men."

"Three hundred years? You look good for your age." Lilly laughed and played with her hair.

"Thanks, I moisturise," she teased, but then turned serious again, letting go of her hair. "It's the island, time moves differently here. I got stuck here once. That was before the agreement. When he let us go, we found that three hundred years had passed."

Emmett nodded, "So the men you've been with, your crew members?"

"Gods no," Captain Jones' face showed absolute horror, "I like them, but they're family. And it is also a rule when they sign up; there will be no bed shared with me."

"Yeah? I never heard of that rule."

"Would you like to have a go, love?" Lilly smirked, leaned closer, but he did not take a pull back. Instead he looked at her, their faces only inches apart. Breathing in sync. She raised her eyebrow as she awaited his reply.

"Oh," Emmett said, "That was serious question."

"No, Swan, it wasn't," Lilly laughed and sat back again.

"Please don't call me Swan."

"I will call you whatever the hell I please," She muttered and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun on her face. "If I want to call you Swan, I will. If I want to call you love, I will. Hells, if I want to call you Emma, just for the fun of it, I will. Do you understand?"

"I understand that if you don't stop; when you bring me home, I'll have my father hang you for Piracy." It was supposed to be a joke, Captain Jones knew, but there was likely truth in it as well and the way it came out had made it sound as a threat.

"Oh sweetheart," the Captain sighed, opening her eyes again; facing him, "You should keep such information to yourself. I said I would bring you to your Kingdom, if you succeed. This could mean various things. I could leave you at your castle gate. I could leave you at the utter end of your Kingdom or in the middle of the forest. But now that you have threatened me, if you succeed. I better throw you overboard on the sea, where I have the advantage."

"That would mean breaking your deal."

"No love, the Kingdom's borders are wider than just land. I'll show you tonight, on a map, if you please. Maybe then you can figure out what the shortest swim to your castle would be."

"Should I succeed," Emmett sighed.

"Should you succeed," She smiled and nodded. "I think my trousers are dry now, I'm gonna go for a walk." Emmett nodded as he watched her get up. "You are welcome to join me. Or you could explore on your own. Or stay here until someone comes back."

"If I stay here on my own, will this Peter boy come after me?"

"I don't know mate," Lilly brushed off the dried up sand from her trousers. "The agreement is for me and my crew. You are not my crew."

"But he doesn't know that?"

"Peter Pan knows everything, love."

"You know what, I'll take my chances. I am tired, I'll just wait here for you guys," And with that Emmett closed his eyes and Lilly walked off.

* * *

It wasn't until the very last moment of the nightfall that Captain Jones arrived on the beach again. In the last boat ashore sat Emmett and Mr. Smee, the latter patiently waiting, whilst the former looked incredibly annoyed. Lilly stepped in the boat, greeted the both of them and made for the ship.

"Did you have a good time, Captain?" Mr. Smee asked.

"I did, thank you Mr. Smee. I was visited by our old friend, he told me he had met our new friend."

"Surely he must know that he is not part of our crew?"

"He does, and he is looking most forward to being able to torment him in his days on the island," Lilly laughed. The boat stopped next to the ship and they were being pulled up.

"Lilly, may I speak to you?" Emmett asked once aboard, Captain Jones turned around and smiled.

"Only if you stop calling me Lilly." Emmett nodded and followed her inside her cabin.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked upon closing the door.

"Is that concern?" He looked at her over her shoulder but she shook her head.

"No, curiosity," Captain Jones smiled.

"All right," Emmett sat down in the chair he had sat before, when she held her knife against his throat. And Captain Jones sat across him. "He just wanted to talk."

"Yeah? What did he say?"

"That he doesn't believe I can best you, but then he shared your weakness. What did he say to you?" Lilly frowned, and leaned on her hands, supporting her head as she faced him.

"That he doesn't believe you can best me, and that he shared my weakness with you. Although, I don't know what my weakness is?"

"I'll tell you, because I have no use for it anyway; he said it was love."

"Love?" Lilly snorts.

"He told me that you may have been with many men, but you never loved them. You only ever loved one, and he died, killed by the man who took your hand. You craved revenge, you got it. And now you're just wandering around..." He trailed off, but there was more to come. "Craving love." Lilly shook her head.

"I don't crave love. My men love me, that's enough for me."

"Yes? But don't you wish you could lay in a man's arms at night. Stay with one for more than one night," Emmett suddenly leaned closer, in reflex she closed her eyes but opened them quickly once again. "Have him kiss you," his breath tickled her lips, but she shook her head.

"Swan, there's a line, and you're crossing it."

"All right," He sat back, facing her as she got up, following her with his eyes when she walked across the room. "But you're lying if you say you don't want to be kissed or loved, everybody wants to - even secretly."

"I don't want to be kissed," Lilly said firmly, "I don't want to be loved or cherished. Love brings nothing but wasted years and endless torment."

"I suppose you are correct," Emmett looked at her, her hair hung loosely over her back in separately dried, lazy curls. Her breathing was slow and steady, until she sighed and poured herself a drink. "I am sorry I crossed your line. You have to understand that I would rather go home than to stay behind on this island." Lilly nods, and after contemplating she decides to pour him a drink as well. Thinking that perhaps he had never had one, or not one as strong as this one. She places it in front of him and watches his hand go for the glass.

"I do understand, but that is not the way. I haven't fallen in love for years, I do not believe in love at first sight. So if your plan is to make me fall in love in these four days, I can tell you it won't work and you have to choose a better plan."

"Is this day included in the four days?"

"No, do you want it to be?" Emmett looked at her, smiling upon seeing there's a smile playing on her lips as well, and then shook his head. "Good, cheers." They ticked their glasses against each other's and poured the liquid down their throats.

* * *

**AN: **Reviews, tips, comments are always appreciated :)

I would like to thank my reviewers, for that were reviews that really made me smile and happy about my writing. So, thank you.


End file.
